Ghost Prank
by toontownwiz
Summary: Mac meets the Eds, and Frankie meets Danny. It's a fight to the finish when one of Danny's enemies finds them. A crossover of ed, Edd, n Eddy, and Danny Phantom. complete!
1. Meet the Eds

**Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends**

_**Ghost Prank**_

**Chapter 1: Meet The Eds**

Summary: Mac is mad at the gang for getting mad at him about losing the plane tickets. Until he meets the Eds. They give him a prank kit and Mac pranks everyone. But will he go too far. And something evil will occur with the gang. **A cross over of Ed, Edd, n Eddy and Danny Phantom**

Mac was sitting on the porch of Fosters thinking about Europe. He lost the plane tickets that got him a once in a lifetime chance.

"Hi Mac." Wilt said coming out of the door.

"Oh hi Wilt" Mac said sarcastically. "Have you come to yell at me again. Everyone else has."

"Actually I came to apologize."

"Oh you're such…you have?"

"Yeah." Wilt replied "If I have known Madaem Foster stole the tickets, we would've beaten her up. What a moron."

"Forget it!" Mac yelped "I've had it! You guys should've known better to trust me!"

"Well let's face it. You can be a little harsh."

"Sorry, but I just wanted to go to Europe so bad, that I was going to do it by all means necessary."

"I know, Mac."

"Wilt, I'm going for a walk."

"Okay, Mac."

Mac did just that. He left the porch and went for a walk around the block while Wilt went back inside to check on an ill Bloo, Eduardo, and Frankie.

Mac was walking down the block thinking about what Wilt said. Meanwhile, three young men were walking towards him.

"This is stupid." A man with the yellow shirt said. The three men are known as Ed, Edd, n Eddy

"Eddy, you don't know what…" Edd couldn't finish because the three boys bumped into Mac.

"Hi there." Mac said to the boys.

"Hello." Edd (Double D) said. "I'm afraid I haven't seen you around town. We've just moved here."

"My name's Mac"

"I'm Edd, that's Ed, and Eddy."

"Wait, you guys have the same name."

"Yep." Eddy said. "You may call me Eddy. The guy in the green coat you can call Ed. The one with the sock on his head you can call Double D."

"Okay."

"Now I just have one question for you Mac…" Eddy began. "…Are you tired of your friends back-sassing you?"

Mac replied "Uh-huh."

"Well then say goodbye to that!" Eddy pronounced "And by this awesome thing-a-ma-jig version 2.0. Now useful for gags and pranks."

"Awesome." Mac gazed at the thing-a-ma-jig. "Can I have a demonstration?"

"Of course." Eddy pressed a button and out came a chair with a whoopee cushion . Ed sat on it and it made a farting sound.

"Normally, something like this would cost a thousand dollars. But considering we just met, n all, in the next 10 minutes you can buy it from us for just a messily fifty cents!"

Mac wasn't sure what his friends would say if he did this. But he finally said, "I'll take it!"

"Good doing business with you, kid."

No problem," Mac said. "You're my first 3 friends since Bloo."

Ed finally said something "Who's Bloo? You're uncle-in-law?

"No! My imaginary friend. You see, I go mto this weird place called…"

"…Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends?"

"Yeah. Wait, how do you know?"

"We were just there." Double D said. "Would you mind introducing us to your friend?"

"Not at all. Follow me!"

**End of Chapter 1. To be continued.**

Okay, so Mac just met the Eds. They gave him a prank kit and are going to meet Mac's friends. Chapter 2 up soon!


	2. An evil Plot Afoot

**Chapter 2: An Evil Plot of Pranks**

Mac and the Eds were walking to Fosters. When all of a sudden Mac saw something in the bushes.

"Mac, are you okay?" Double D asked. Mac stared at the bushes. He thought he was hallucinating. Maybe he was. But maybe he wasn't.

"Mac?" Double D repeated.

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm okay." Mac replied. He wasn't feeling good.

When they finally reached Fosters, Mac again saw something. This time it was behind the house. It looked like a guy with big hair, and it had a ghost tail.

"Darn it." Double D said. "The door's locked."

"Relax, sock-head. We'll take care of it." Eddy said as he grabbed Ed and pushed him into the house.

"Good-heavens! What was that for?" Mr. Herriman shouted.

"Jeez, why do you have to keep you doors locked?" Eddy asked.

"Locked? Ms. Francis! Get down here immediately!"

"Awwwww. What now?" Frankie groaned as he walked down.

"I believed you locked the door, again." Mr. Herriman shouted. "These guys had to use, uh, a, uh human to barge in through the door."

"New topic!" Mac screamed. "Guys, these are my friends, Ed, Edd, n Eddy."

"Hi." Eddy said.

"Hello." Wilt said. " Um, Mac, what's that behind you that Double D is holding?" Wilt thought is was a present from the Eds. But little did he know, Mac was about to unleash something devastating.

"Oh this?" Mac began. "This is…your doom. You're about to face a lifetime of PRANKS!"

"Oh no!" Wilt was shocked at Mac. But the worst was yet to come.

**End of Chapter 2. To be continued.**

A ha! You probably thought I was going to prank the others didn't you. Well chapter 3 or 4 I will. I promise. And next chapter I will also introduce Danny Phantom.


	3. Meet Danny Fenton

**Chapter 3: Meet Danny**

Wilt ran out of the room and went to tell the others. While Mac stood in the room with an evil grin on his face. Meanwhile, someone was spying on his from the wall. That's right. It's Danny Phantom.

"Okay, dude. Are you feeling alright?" Eddy asked.

"Oh I'm fine! Just fine." Mac shouted like an evil villain.

"I hope so, right Skipper?" Ed said.

"Right, WHAT DID YA JUST CALL ME? Eddy screamed in terror.

"Oops."

"Skipper's your middle name?" Mac asked.

"Yes. It is." Eddy said in shame.

"Please don't tell me you're going to use that Thing-a-Ma-Jig to get even with your friends." Double D said. "If you are, then you'll have bought the Thing-a-Ma-Jig for nothing."

"SHUT UP! I have been waiting for this day for months!" Mac screamed to the heavens. The Eds went into the T.V. room to watch a movie.

Meanwhile Frankie was rushing to the mall to pick up some bread. While at the same time 15-year old Danny Fenton ran the opposite direction from the school bully Dash Baxter. They ran and ran until Frankie and Danny crashed into each other.

"Oh, sorry." Danny said. "Didn't see you coming."

"No problem." Frankie said. " Here. You dropped this."

"Thanks. I'm Danny."

"I'm Frankie."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A voice from behind said. "FENTON! YOU"RE GOING DOWN!"

"Speaking of which, I'm going ghost!" All of a sudden, Rings of energy appeared around the boy and his outfit changed to a black suit with a logo on it. Now he is Danny Phantom. Then he used intangibility to hide in the wall. When Dash appeared, Danny used invisibility to overshadow Dash. Then he bumped into the wall, and hit his head on the ground. Then Danny escaped and transformed back into Danny Fenton.

"Oh, dang it!" Danny said. "I did it again!"

"Wow! You're the famous ghost Danny Phantom?" Frankie shouted.

"Yeah. I am."

"Ohmygoshthisissoexcitingicantwaittotelleveryoneimetthefamoushalfa." She was so excited Danny couldn't understand what she said.

"Whoa! Calm down. Now listen to me. Nobody can know who I am. Promise me you'll keep this a secret." Danny pleaded.

"Okay. Okay. You have my word. This will be our secret."

Meanwhile back at the house, Mac was pulling pranks on the gang. For Wilt, he set up a whoopee cushion. For Eduardo, he set up a fake potato. For Coco, a piece of fruit that gave her constipation, For Herriman, a schedule that's in the Greek language. For Bloo, he pestered him by getting Cheese, again.

"I'm sorry, but this has got to end, now!" Wilt said in anger. He was upset with Mac. "Then again, he does have a reason for doing this."

"Indeed." Mr. Herriman added. "It was our faults for keeping him from having his dream."

"I know, he actually fell asleep when we got home."

"It's all your fault!" Eddy said as he came into the room. "If you had been ready to go, maybe he'd been in a better mood!"

"Yeah, you're right. Where's Mac now?"

"He's asleep in your bed." Eddy said. "I also saw a note he wrote. It said this."

"Dear Friends,

I HATE YOU! You're the worst friends ever. I hope you suffer a dear punishment. I'm going to get you no matter what it takes.

Love, Mac

P.S. You guys are total slow-poke morons!

"Man, that is not like him. I'm going to check on him." Wilt said and went up to his room.

Wilt went up to his room to see Mac fast asleep in his bed. He looked so peaceful there. Then Wilt saw another note on the draw. It read:

"Dear Wilt,

Meet me by the darkest of alleys tonight at 7pm. We're going to have a violent talk.

Danny Phantom.

Then Frankie came into the room.

"Wilt, this is Danny Fenton." Frankie began but couldn't finish.

"Sorry Frankie, but what time is it.?"

"6:45."

"I got to go. Bye!" Wilt ran out of the room.

"I have to go to. I'll be back." Danny ran off.

**End of chapter 3. To be continued.**

This is my longest chapter yet. What do ya think? Now bad for my first fanfic huh. Next chapter coming soon!


	4. The Truth is Revealed

**Chapter 4: The truth is revealed.**

Wilt ran off to the dark alley. It was 6:54. He had 6 minutes to get to the alley. Meanwhile The Eds were trying to get Mac awake.

"Come on Mac. Wake up." Double D said. Mac remained asleep.

"Whoa, how does this keep not hear us? It's like he's in a coma." Eddy proclaimed.

"I think his brain was eaten by a zombie!" Ed said.

"Ed, is that all you talk about?"

"So?"

Just then Mac opened his eyes and saw Ed, Edd, n Eddy. He looked like he was about to pass out again.

"Hey guys." Mac said with all his strength.

"Oh dear, do you feel okay?" Double D asked him. "Your voice sounds bad, you look exhausted, and you've been acting weird."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so sleepy."

"Duh, Mac. We can see that." Eddy shouted."

"Please. Don't…yell. It hurts." Mac said and then closed his eyes hoping to fall asleep again.

"Mac, have you been sleeping good lately?" Double D asked with an experiment at mind.

"Yes. Why?"

"Just curious. We'll leave you alone now."

"Please do that."

Meanwhile at the dark alley, Wilt waited to see the guy who wrote the note. When a ghost came out.

"Hello Wilt." said a voice.

"Wait, your Danny Fenton."

"yes, but I'm also…" and then Danny changed into Danny Phantom "…Danny Phantom! I'm also…THE INSTRUMENT OF YOUR DOOM!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wilt's screech was heard all the way to Fosters.

"Oh dear, it's Wilt!" Double D said.

"Do you think he's alright?" Ed asked as Wilt came crashing into the house. He had a black eye, a broken foot, and a scraped arm.

"Does that answer your question?" Eddy asked sarcastically.

Ed just said "Yep."

"Just then sleeping Mac was catapulted from the bed and was caught by Eddy.

"Does this guy sleep through the whole…" Eddy was interrupted by Eduardo and Coco's shriek.

"Oh darn it!" Danny Phantom must've gotten to the others." Double D shrieked.

"We have to stop him now!" Ed shrieked.

"No!" Frankie shrieked. The Eds gazed at her. "I mean, shouldn't we suit up?"

"Whatever." They went off to prepare for battle while Danny Phantom overheard and prepared for battle to.

Until Edd saw Mac.

**End of Chapter 4. To be continued.**

This story is not random. In the first three chapters, Mac gets revenge on his friends. Now Danny is going to get his time. Why? You'll see in chapter 5.


	5. The Battle for Mac

**Chapter 5: Battle for Mac**

only a couple of chapters left!

"Oh dear! Mac!" Double D gasped as he stared at unconscious Mac. Just then the gang entered the room.

"MAC! Is he okay?" Wilt asked.

" I don't think so." Double D said. "You guys take him to the hospital and I'll figure out what to do. Wait. That's it! A time diffusion. If I can pinch a hole in the time stream, I'll be able to control time to my will! Now all I have to do is connect these 2 wires and…" Double D kept mumbling while the others took Mac to the hospital.

"That's it! I've done it! Now to build this machine and everything will be back to normal."

Danny Phantom overheard this and decided to follow the guys and try to help them.

"Guys! Is he okay?" Danny asked.

"Oh looked it's…wait, you don't look like Danny Phantom." Wilt said.

"Did he have swirls of hair, a big body and a cape?"

"Yes."

"That was my older self, from the future. I'm the good guy, he is not. Listen, I can help you to get him to the hospital. Just let me take him, I'm his friend, he doesn't know it. I'll explain everything later."

Danny took the ill Mac and flew as fast as light to the hospital. Mac was put into surgery instantly.

Meanwhile at home, Double D was working on the time pincher. "If I can re-wire these few wires, my invention will be complete." Ed, n Eddy came into the room.

"Hey, Double D, you mind telling us what you are working on?" Eddy asked.

"I'm trying to make a time pincher. With this device I'll be able to change time to my will. I might just be able to save Mac's life if I'm not too late. Quick, I need 4 pounds of sugar, 6 cups of flour, 2 tons of nails, hammers, scissors, and scotch tape. Now!"

"Your wish is my lunch Double D!" Ed said. "THIS IS FOR MAC!"

Mac was being operated on for his treatment. He has Alzheimer's disease. It was getting worse. Mac's brain was going to run out of memories.

"Come on. You have to make it. You have to!" Danny muttered as he went intangible and left the hospital.

Ed, n Eddy brought back the supplies needed for the time pinch to Double D.

"It's ready, guys!" Double D finally said. "Now I just turn the machine on and…it's on! Now, how should we use it huh? You guy go to the hospital and see if Mac is okay."

Danny returned to the hospital to see how Mac was doing.

"So how is he?" Danny asked the doctor.

"Good news. He's going to be just fine. But…"

"What? WHAT?" Danny shrieked.

**End of chapter 5. To be continued.**

This it. The final match between Danny Phantom and Future Danny Phantom is going to begin ! And the true effects of the Time Pincher will be released. My first fanfic. Sorry it's not as long as you expected. But I'm sure you like it. Get ready and prepare for the epic event. Chapter 6 coming soon!


	6. The Big Bash

**Chapter 6: The Big Bash**

The doctor was just about to tell him that Mac was okay, when all of a sudden, Future Danny Phantom came crashing into the building.

"You! How did you escape from the Fenton Thermos?" Danny asked as he changed into Danny Phantom. The Doctor was too frightened to look at him.

"I came to make sure that your little friend's transformation is a success." He answered him.

"Transformation? What transformation?"

"Just look behind you." There was Mac, growing huge mechanical tentacles, a jet pack on his back with the Thing-a-ma-jig that the Eds gave him.

Just as Mac was about to attack Danny, Ed, n Eddy arrived to see Mac.

"Holy smocks." Eddy cried. "Look at him!"

"He's huge!" Ed added.

"He has our thing-a-ma-jig! It's full of wea…AHHHHH!" Eddy was unable to finish his line because Mac had attacked him with the whoopee cushion and it was full of bombs. The entire building blew up and Danny and The Eds went flying. Danny changed back to normal. Just then, his parents came with their weapons.

"Mom! DAD!" He cried.

"Hang on, guys! Here, Danny, we've modified the Fenton Specter Deflector so it only hurts all ghosts."

"Thanks, Dad. But I'm not going to need it. Yet. I'm going ghost!" He transformed back into Danny Phantom and flew off to confront the evil Mac machine.

"Hey, miniature Technus. We were friends in the past. I told you that my parents were working on some very important ghost hunting equipment. So first, I'd like to introduce The Fenton Specter Deflector." He held up The Specter Deflector and wrapped it around Mac's body. Mac screamed as the pain hit him.

"Yep. And this is called the ghost bazooka!" Danny shot at him and Mac flew backwards.

"I call this one the ghost weasel!" Danny sucked the Thing-a-ma-jig into the weasel.

"This is the Fenton Ghost Fisher!" Danny tied Mac up and swung him around.

"Had enough yet?" Mac shook his head weakly to Danny's question. "Good! Cause we've got other ghost inventions that will tear you apart. This is the Fenton Ghost Grappler!" Danny shot out the grappler and swung Mac around.

"You'll hate this! These are called the Ghost Gauntlets!" Danny put on the gloves and flew towards him. The result of the punch sent Mac flying to the ground. "I've got 2 more for you."

"This is The Fenton Ghost Extractor. Extracts all ghost energy from a human body!" Danny flew the ghost extractor through Mac and the result was Mac Machine flying towards a building while human Mac lay on the ground.

"Alright. Now to deal with you. This is my final weapon. The Fenton Thermos." With that said, Danny opened the thermos and sucked the ghost right in it. But when he did, Future Danny Phantom knocked him out with a single Plasma Blast. He changed back into Danny Fenton.

"You're mine, Danny." he said viciously. But just as he was about to attack him, Ed, n Edd activated the Thing-a-ma-jig and out came a hose and sprayed Future Danny Phantom.

"You'll pay for that!" He screech. But Danny got up and changed back into Danny Phantom and fired a Super Plasma Blast at Future Danny Phantom. He was knocked back into a wall.

"Here, Danny. You'll need these." Eddy said and tossed him The Fenton Ghost Gauntlets.

"Thanks, Eddy!" Danny shouted as he put on the gauntlets. "You guys go take Mac back to the house while I deal with this guy."

Danny walked towards Future Danny Phantom as he got up and brushed the dirt off him.

"Well, Daniel, I'm impressed. You actually have surprised me. But you'll have to do better than that to beat me."

"Maybe I don't have all the ghost powers in the world, but maybe I don't need all of them to beat you..." Just then Danny changed back into human form. "Then again, having some more ghost powers may not be so bad after all." Future Danny Phantom grabbed hold of Danny and threw him on the ground.

"Get ready to parish from this world and wish you never got ghost powers."

Danny muttered "I WISH FUTURE DANNY HAD THE SPECTOR DEFLECTOR!"

"What?" Just then Desiree, The Wish-Granting Ghost appeared in front of their eyes. She canted:

_My wish is your command_

_Whether it's a bug, dinosaur, or a flee_

_So you have wished it_

_So it shall be!_

Just like that, The Specter Deflector appeared on Future Danny Phantom's waist and he got a shock full of 10,000 watts. He was off-guard so Danny jumped into the air and rings of energy formed and in an instant, he was Danny Phantom.

"Hey, Danny, aren't you forgetting something?" Eddy asked from behind him as he threw him The Fenton Thermos.

"Thanks, Eddy." He said and he activated the Thermos and Future Danny Phantom was sucked into it. "Okay, guys. Let's go home."

"Danny, Ed, n Eddy returned to a quiet house. They went into the T.V. room. Nobody there. They went to the diner. Nobody there. Finally, they saw Double D in Bloo's room with an exhausted Mac standing next to him.

"Double D," Eddy began.

"I know. Let me explain." Double D said.

"I can. " Danny said. "Mac getting sick was a part of the timeline, you were able to move it to a different part of the timeline, but it's starting up again."

There was a slight pause. Ed, Edd, Eddy stared at him with amazement.

"Danny, that was absolutely correct. But I'm afraid I'm unable to erase the event from happening. Mac is getting sick again. it's up to you. You have to travel into the time pincher, find the period of time that signals this event, and find a way to erase it from history."

Danny thought for a moment, then finally said,

"I'll do it."

**End of chapter 6. To be continued.**

THIS is my longest chapter so far. If you thought it was over, it's just beginning. Now it's going to get more exciting in the next chapter. Now you'll see my true potential of writing. Chapter 7 coming soon!


	7. Timeline Trouble

**Chapter 7: Timeline Trouble**

Danny suited up in an armor suit with a video camera on his head.

"Now, I'm going to monitor ever move you make so do expect some help on the way." Double D said. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No, but I have to." Danny said and he jumped into the portal.

While in there he saw a giant green stream of energy with specific dates (ex: Jan. 16, 3467B.C. 8:46 a.m.) and a small, blue marker that fit between two dates (ex: March. 27, 1989 12:00 am – March 28, 1989 12:00 am)

"What's this?" He asked.

"Well, Danny, this is the actual timeline of history. That blue marker over there that's slowly moving, that is the current time revealer. Look closely, it shows what's happening now in words. This marker shows what's going to happen within a 24 hour range."

"Wow, this is so amazing. I AM GOING TO PASS HISTORY FOR SURE!" He screamed so loud Double D got a big earache.

"Don't get too excited, here. Remember, find a way to destroy that event without ruining the timeline."

"Right."

Danny continued to look around for something to erase Mac's illness from history. But a familiar voice blew his concentration.

"Hello, Danny. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"Clockwork. So you made this timeline?" Danny was shocked to learn the timeline was actually another part of the ghost zone.

"Clockwork, one of my friends is in danger. There's a part of this timeline that indicates Mac's death. Do you know how I can change it or erase it?"

"I don't know who you're talking about, but it seems that your friends means a lot to you."

"He's my best friend."

"I cannot change the past, but you may change your future."

"What does that mean? Is something going to happen soon that'll change the entire timeline."

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Clockwork left the place. Leaving Danny floating in there to think about what Clockwork said.

"Danny!" Double D said. "Get out of there. I sense a disturbance in the timeline. We're about to return to the past!"

"What?"

"Danny, just get out!" Danny ran out as fast as he could and prepared for the worst.

"This is it, guys. Get ready. We're returning to the past now.! But it's more complicated than that. Once we return to the past, the events become more deadly than they were before. I must fix this now!"

"I think I know one guy who can fix this." Danny said and flew off.

_In the ghost zone. _

"Whoa, whoa calm down child. I'll help you." Technus said. "If I'm your only hope, and it's going to affect all of us, then I will. Just tell me what I have to do, and consider it done."

"I'm not so sure I'll be able to tell you, but follow me anyway. I'll try to explain on the way." Danny and Technus flew off.

_Technus was the ghost master of mechanical electricity and technology. He knew all about computers, televisions, and video games. Give him something to do, and it'll be done before you can say: hotdog. You get the point._

_Danny and Technus returned to Earth where Double D explained what to do._

"Okay, are you sure you know what to do?" Double D asked Technus. He wanted to make sure everything went right.

"Yes. I'm sure. I'll have this done in no time." Technus said as the others went upstairs to put Mac to bed.

"Can this day get any worse?" Eddy asked Ed.

"How could it?" Ed answered. Until…the ground shook.

"Oh no. IT'S HAPPENING! Hurry, Technus! It's going to happen in about, 3 minutes!"

"Don't tell…AH…HA..UHHH…AHHHHHHHH!" Technus was sucked into the portal.

"Oh my!" Double D screamed. "This is it!"

**End of chapter 7. To be continued.**

This is it. The big thing. Something is about to occur that will change everything! Chapter 8 soon.


	8. The End of The Line

**Chapter 8: The end of the line.**

last chapter. Almost at the finish! Thanks for everyone for reading!

There was a big light coming from the portal. Then it extended to the entire planet. When the light cleared The Eds were downstairs, Mac was asleep in Wilt's bed, and Danny was outside right after he bumped into Frankie.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE MINE, FENTON!" screamed Dash.

""Wait, weren't we already here?" Frankie asked.

"Yes. Long story, I'll tell you along the way." Danny said in a rush. He grabbed her hand and ran off.

Dash showed up after they left.

"Hey, where'd Fenton go? I could've sworn I just heard his voice. Oh well." He walked away.

_At the Fosters house_

"Man, things could go wrong now. If we don't hurry, Mac's life will be over." Eddy said in disgrace. But things always turn around. Just then, the Urban Rangers came busting in the door.

"Hey, what are you guys thinking? Busting in like this on my work!" Technus said.

"Well, at least Technus is still here." Danny said.

"I've done it! It's complete!" Technus shouted. "Now I just press this button and…okay? What just happened?"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Danny screeched.

Future Danny Phantom emerged from the portal.

"There's no way to beat him." Danny protested. "I'm out of power."

"No. There is 1 way." Eddy said picking up the thing-a-ma-jig. "Eat hot peppers, Ghost Boy!" Eddy shot out extremely hot peppers at him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Is that the best you can do..AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Future Danny was shot by a Plasma Wave.

"You up for a rematch?" Danny asked in confidence.

"Fu, I'm not looking for you. I'm looking for, THIS GUY!" Future Danny held up a picture of Mac and Bloo.

"HA! You can stop looking 'cause I'm right here!" Bloo shouted walking into the room. He was holding the Fenton Thermos. Eddy was shooting peppers at Future Danny and Bloo handed the thermos to Danny.

_Meanwhile upstairs_

Frankie walked into the room to see Mac just waking up. He tried to get out of bed but he fell back down.

"Did you enjoy your nap, Mac?" Frankie asked trying to help him out of bed.

"Yeah. But I still feel horrible." He said, weakly. He was till upset at her.

"Aw, don't worry, Mac. I know you're upset, but you should've seen yourself. You were running around the house like a maniac."

"It was their fault. They should've…been…packed. Frankie, I'm tired. Can I sleep more?"

"Sure."

_Downstairs_

"You know Double D. I'm not sure it was Mac getting sick that started this." Danny said, thinking.

"You could be right?" Double D replied.

"Well, let's think. What could've caused it was: When Duchess moved in next door with him. He couldn't stand her whining. The time we tried to go to Europe. The time Goo moved in…"

"STOP! Rewind." Danny stopped Wilt so fast he fell down.

"The time Duchess moved in next door to him?"

"Forward."

"The time Goo moved in with us?"

"NO!"

"OH, the time we tried to go to Europe. Oh yeah, we were packing at the last minute, Ed couldn't decide which stuffed animal to take. Coco was afraid of getting hurt on the bus. Bloo kept switching between going and not going all day."

Danny looked at him with a If-my-future-self-wasn't-about-to-kill-us-I-would-kill-you!

"What?" Wilt asked.

"If it weren't for the fact that my future self wasn't about to blast us, I would send you FLYING THROUGJH THE ROOF TO TIMBUCKTU! THAT WAS YOUR FAULT!" He was about to explode. "SO it's your fault Mac is going to die. Duchess moving in next door to Mac, keeping him up all night, prolonging your trip to Europe. I finally see it. It was all your fault! You' Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Mr. Herriman, and BLOO! Now this is where you FALL!" Danny unleashed his Ghostly Wail. The friends including Future Danny were flown back into the house. The walls were knocked down to heck.

"Oh man, it is our fault." Wilt told the gang as they walked into the room. Wilt started to cry.

"SI." Eduardo added.

"Cococo, cocococo coco coco coco coco cococo." (Translator: I agree. We have to make it up to Mac if we ever want him to forgive us.)

"Bye bye, grandpa!" Danny shouted to his future-self, as he was sucked into the thermos.

"Danny, the others wanted me to tell you this, but they need your help. They want to throw a surprise party for Mac, if he wakes up."

"I'M FINISHED! THE TIME DUCHESS MOVED NEXT DOOR AND THE TIME THEY TRIED TO GO TO EUROPE IS ERASED!" Technus shouted from the lobby.

"AT LAST! Now, let's get to work on that party." Danny said as they headed out of the room.

_four hours later_

Mac woke up from his nap feeling a whole lot better. He opened his window to see that it's sunrise. He got his slippers on and headed downstairs.

"There. The last banner hung up." Danny said. "I hope Mac wakes up soon…"

"Shush." Ed said. "I hear something. I thinks it's Mac."

"Finally he's awake. He's been asleep for like, DAYS!" Bloo shouted, thinking Mac couldn't hear him.

"Dude, it's only been 6 hours." Eddy said. "But man he's going to be awake all night long once he gets the hang of our big party bash."

"Frankie, you go greet him down him, and we'll do the rest." Double D ordered.

"Got it." she said.

Mac was about to walk downstairs as the others ran into the kitchen.

" Hey, Frankie." Mac said weakly. "Where is everyone?"

"They're in the kitchen. Come on. I'll walk you in. You must be very weak having just got up."

"Yeah. I'm a little tired still. But I'm okay…"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted when Mac and Frankie walked in.

"What's this?" He asked when he got up.

"Well, Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Danny have shown us what idiots we've been on you lately…" Mr. Herriman began.

"…and how miserable you were," Wilt added.

"So we all chipped in and threw you this all day big party bash just for you. Today, you don't have to do anything." Frankie said. Bloo groaned.

"Bloo. We're doing this for your best friend."

"Right."

"Guy's can I have a talk with Mac, alone?" Danny asked with an anxious look on his face.

"Sure." Wilt said, leaving the room. Danny walked towards Mac.

"Mac, you don't remember this, but we used to be friends, years ago. Here's a picture."

Mac looked at the picture at gazed at it.

"I remember this, this is when Bloo was first…created. Danny?"

"You finally remember!"

"But how did you get ghost powers?" Mac asked.

"About a year ago, I got into an accident with 1 of my parent's inventions. It gave me all these ghost powers. That's why I asked Frankie to keep it a secret. I wanted to tell you."

"Wait a sec, this is also a picture from the last day my dad was around."

"What happened.?"

"Mom and Dad got into a fight, and dad walked out. Five years ago." A tear rolled down Mac's eye.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Yes. He couldn't handle 2 kids."

"But we can handle 3." Jack Fenton said as he, Mattie, and Jazz walked into the room.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz? What are you doing here."

"Picking up our son." Mattie said walking to Mac.

"Danny told us how miserable you were, and we talked about it, and we decided, you should come live with us." Jazz added. Mac stared at her while a smile took up his face.

"DANNY! YOU'RE MY HERO!" Mac screamed and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"Mac…you're…choking…me." Danny was barely able to say. "Please…let…go."

Mac let him go.

"Thank you."

"We really think it's best you live with us. Your mother and brother have restraining orders against us, and they'll never see you again." Jack said.

"Mac, are you okay?" Danny asked. Mac was sobbing with joy.

"I'm…fine." Mac began, still crying. "…cause…now…I…get…to…live…with my best friend."

"Mac, don't be such a crybaby. You're a man." Jazz said ironically.

"Jazz." Danny protested

"Sorry." Jazz, Jack, and Mattie left the room.

"Guys, go home." Danny said, changing into Danny Phantom.

"What are you doing?" Bloo asked as he, Wilt, Ed, Edd, n Eddy came into the room.

"I'm going to find Mac's father if it's the last thing I do!" Danny yelped as he left the room and flew off.

**The end, for now.**

The end of the story, but the end of the adventure, NO! Sequel is coming soon. First, a little interview.

Interviewer: So, Danny, how do you expect to find Mac's dad?

Danny: I don't know, but I will. I plan to give Mac the greatest gift ever!

Interviewer: I hear that you'll get some help from an old friend.

Danny: Rumors, come, rumors, go. You'll just have to find out.

You heard it hear. Danny goes looking for Mr. Kazoo. Find out in my sequel **Kazoo'll Play Hide n Seek.** to find out if Mac and Mr. Kazoo will ever be reunited.


End file.
